Wings of A Lost Moon
by Hikari-chan
Summary: A rewrite of Gundam Wing. One girl with supernatural powers and five boys on a mysterious mission are about to change the course of history. *Discontinued*
1. Episode 1: The Vision She Saw

Wings of A Lost Moon by Comet~Princess and Tide

Disclaimer: We don´t own anything but the story idea. Enough said.

CP´s AN: Hey everyone! Yes, I know all the readers of Silent Waltz is waiting for that, and I´m really sorry it´s taken so long. But the story´s just not cooperating with me. *sigh* I did promise SilverRay-chan I´ll have it out by Christmas, so I´ll be working on that. Anyways, while watching Gundam X, I couldn´t help but think what would happen if the G-Wing boys had someone like Tifa Adil on their side, hence this story. ^_^ My brother here will be helping me co-write this. Hope you enjoy!

Tide´s AN: Uh…hi everyone. Well, as you can see, I´m new. Yes, so bear with me, at least until I get used to writing. I always did enjoy reading other people´s fics, just never had the confidence to start my own =). Thus, the first one will be co-written with my sister, who you all know so well. Support is my key thing, so this first part won´t have much of my style. Hope you enjoy our co-planned idea =)!

Special thanks to the GW archive for their episode summaries, since we certainly don´t remember everything that happened in one episode. Also to SilverRay-chan, who preread the first part of this. ^_^

******************************************************************

Episode 1 - The Vision She Saw

******************************************************************

Her sapphire blue eyes slowly opened, and she blinked rapidly. Looking around her, she gasped when she realized she was standing on nothing. All around, black surrounded her, and she realized she was in space.

_But how?_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly, in the distance, she saw something. Unaware that she was using her will to move, her body slowly approached it. She could now make out the Earth, an airship, and two mobile suits. Her eyes widened when she saw that one of them was white and blue.

_Wing Gundam._

She watched as the two mobile suits fell through the atmosphere of the planet, the redness of the heat surrounding them. . .

~*~*~*~*~

_Many generations ago, humankind had a dream. They wanted to establish life on space colonies. However, the Romefellar Foundation, as an attempt to unite all independent notions, used military power to bring them under their control. The year is After Colony 195. A small rebellion plan, codename Operation Meteor, is about to begin. . ._

~*~*~*~*

"Are you ready to go?" the voice of an old doctor asked someone sitting in the cockpit of what looked like a plane.

"Hn," came from the pilot. He wore a spacesuit with a helmet, his eyes taking in everything around him, yet showing nothing in return.

The old doctor nodded. "Then we shall begin-"

"Wait!!" came a girl´s voice from below the launching pad.

Both the doctor and the pilot looked to the owner of the voice. She was breathing heavily, as though she had run a long way. Her silver hair was falling out the thick braid in which she kept it. She wore a long sleeved, baby blue shirt that hung loosely over her white skirt. She looked up at them and smiled, her eyes lighting up when she realized that she had caught them before the pilot left.

She accessed the elevator platform next to the launching pad and ran up the plane.

"I´m so glad I caught you," she stated happily. "I can´t believe you were going to leave without saying goodbye."

The pilot grunted, and the doctor looked between them uncertainly. His student wasn´t supposed to be attached to anyone. Neither of them were supposed to be attached to anyone.

The girl turned to the doctor. "Could I have a quick moment? Please, Uncle J?" she begged.

The old doctor grumbled and agreed. "You have three minutes. Then, we have to launch." He walked to the elevator and made his way down to the control panel.

As soon as he was out of earshot, the pilot spoke up. "What is it?" his voice was emotionless, but the girl could detect the slightest twinge of worry in it.

She turned to him, suddenly very serious. "I had a dream last night," she began. "No, not a dream, a vision."

He stared at her. "You haven´t had them in a long time," he commented.

She nodded her agreement. "That´s why it´s important," she concluded.

He gave her a nod, a silent prompt to continue.

"In space, near the Earth," she started, "I saw an airship. Then I saw Wing Gundam fighting against another mobile suit, and they fell through the atmosphere."

He gave another nod of acknowledgement. "I´ll look out," he responded. He cast a glance in the direction of the control panel, and saw a signal from the old doctor. He turned back to his companion.

"Time´s up," he stated.

"Will I see you again?" she questioned softly, taking a hold of his hand.

"I don´t know," he replied.

She nodded, then squeezed his hand gently before taking a step back. "Then take care," she said.

He turned his attention back to the cockpit and signaled the old doctor to begin the launch. As the rockets on the plane sent the vehicle blasting into space, he couldn´t help but look back once. "Goodbye, Usagi."

She smiled again, turning to walk back to her room in the hidden base. "Bye, Heero."

~*~*~*~*~

In a commercial shuttle, a girl with blond hair sat in her seat, staring out the window. Her train of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of an announcer´s voice over the intercom.

"Mr. Darlian, please fasten your seatbelt. We will be reentering the atmosphere very soon."

The man sitting next to the girl nodded and did as the announcer said. He then turned to the girl. "What´s the matter Relena?" he asked, noticing the unhappy look on his daughter´s face. "You don´t want to go back to Earth?"

"No, I don´t," the girl snapped. She turned her attention back to the window.

Her father sighed. "I´m sorry I´m taking you from place to place all the time, but it´s my job," he replied.

"I understand," Relena said, fastening her seatbelt as well. "But try to make a longer commitment next time."

From the corner of her eye, Relena suddenly spotted a glint outside her window. Turning quickly, she tried to see what it was. "Father," she called. "What is that?"

Mr. Darlian frowned to himself as he spotted what his daughter was pointing at.

"It looks like it´s also reentering," Relena commented, to both herself and her father.

"Operation Meteor?" Mr. Darlian questioned softly to himself.

"Huh?" Relena turned to him, confusion showing on her face.

~*~*~*~*~

Somewhere near the Earth, an airship´s members ran around the control room, reporting news to their leader.

"Lieutenant Zechs!" one crew member called out, "There has just been a report regarding five meteors falling down to Earth."

A man sitting in a seat in the middle of the control room frowned. "Then tell me, why is it that they´re all falling into the atmosphere at reentry level?" he asked.

"I. . ." the soldier said sheepishly.

"It must be the colonies´ Operation M," another soldier started, "It´s just like headquarters told us."

"How many within our radar´s range?" Lieutenant Zechs asked, giving a quick nod of confirmation to the second soldier´s outburst.

"Just one," a crew member called out.

Zechs glanced at the radar and stood up from his chair. "Prepare the Aries," he commanded. "We shall investigate what this is all about."

~*~*~*~*~

"Seven minutes to reentry," Heero muttered to himself. "Right on time."

A sudden beeping on his Gundam´s computer caught his attention.

"A commercial shuttle?" he asked aloud. His fingers moved automatically to activate the buster rifle, snapping into soldier mode. "An obstacle to reentry must be eliminated."

Another beeping turned his attention away, and he realized that he was being tailed by a few mobile suits.

"Aries," he muttered as he sorted through his mental encyclopedia of OZ and mobile suits. He gave a slight start as he recalled what Usagi had said.

_Then I saw Wing Gundam fighting against another mobile suit, and they fell through the atmosphere._

"I have no intention of being discovered by OZ or the Romefellar Foundation," he mumbled. He glanced at the commercial shuttle. It would be best if he let them go for now. First, he had to take care of a larger problem. He typed a few commands into the keypad, changing his original course.

_Right now, I don´t have a choice._

~*~*~*~*~

"Lieutenant Zechs, the plane in front of us has just changed its course," one soldier annouced through the vid-com to his comrades.

The second soldier stated, "That´s suicidal! Nothing can endure the heat of reentry at that speed!"

"It looks as though it has better technology than we thought," Zechs replied. "I first thought it was smuggling weapons down to Earth, but this . . ."

Suddenly, before the three pilots of Aries suits´ eyes, the plane´s parts started to shift. In another thirty seconds, they were facing a white and blue mobile suit with a gleaming green sphere in its chest.

"What is this?" the first soldier asked.

"The colonies´ secret weapon," was Zechs´ answer just as a shot from the new mobile suit turned his two fellow Aries to dust.

_This kind of power. . . just what are you?_

Zechs gripped the controller on the Aries and charged it forwards, sending both itself and the mysterious mobile suit plummeting towards the Earth. Making sure that the Aries had a good grip, he signaled the airship to come to his aid, and ejected himself before he fell through the atmosphere as well.

As he settled himself into his seat in the control room of the airship, he couldn´t help but wonder about the pilot of such a powerful suit. What kind of person would he be?

"Lieutenant!" one the crew members called out. "We have analyzed the data from your fight with the suit. It appears that its armor is made of gundanium alloy."

Zechs nodded. "So that´s a Gundam," he said to himself. He looked at the image of where his Aries had pushed the Gundam into the Earth´s atmosphere. "It´s too bad the pilot couldn´t have survived the impact of hitting the water anyway."

~*~*~*~*~

Heero gritted his teeth as the red heat surrounded him. So her prediction came true after all, not that he ever had a doubt. She was always right on her visions. He quickly dropped the buster rifle he held in one hand and reached for the beam saber. In two quick slashes, the Aries exploded to bits.

He glanced quickly behind him, and noted that if he went to retrieve his weapon, he would crash into the water. Making a split second decision, he activated bird-mode on his control pad. Wing Gundam changed back into its plane form just in time to skim the water surface, creating a giant wave that crashed into the towns on the shore.

Heero brought out the map of the Earth onto his computer, and started to fly towards his destination. The buster rifle would have to wait, considering his Gundam functioned rather poorly underwater.

~*~*~*~*~

_A girl with blond and two braids on either side of her head walked down an empty sidewalk. On her left was a road, and on her right was a high wire fence, blocking her way down to a beach._

_Suddenly, she stopped walking. In frustration, she yelled, "Father, don´t you care about my birthday? I wish this was a movie, so I can run away!" _

_A pink limousine drove up next to her, and stopped. The window rolled down and an old man with graying hair smiled at her from the driver´s seat. "Ride home, Miss Relena?" he asked kindly. _

_The girl put on a smile in return and climbed into the car. "Father sent you?" she asked. _

_The man didn´t reply, simply drove in the direction of a mansion._

Blinking, Usagi opened her eyes. Another one. Since that first vision she saw with Wing Gundam, she´s been having them whenever she slept. Some were so cryptic that she didn´t understand what they were trying to tell her. Actually, most of them were. She sighed. She thought she had learned to control them a few years ago. If she can´t control them, that meant they must have stopped by themselves. So why come back now? Was it because Operation Meteor was finally put in action?

Usagi gripped the sheets on her bed tightly. She wished her confidant was still around for her to talk to. He didn´t say anything to her most of the time, but she often found comfort in his presence, even if she was just watching him fix his Gundam.

"Well, Uncle J, I hope you understand me as well as he did," she sighed as she went in search of the old doctor.

~*~*~*~*~

An elegantly dressed man raised an eyebrow at the man standing in front of him. "You lost three mobile suits? That´s unusual for you, Zechs," he murmured as he walked around the room, putting on the pins of his blue uniform.

"The enemy mobile suit was made of gundanium alloy," Zechs responded calmly.

"Really?" the man´s interest was now perked. "A Gundam?"

"Most likely," Zechs confirmed. "The Romefellar Marine is looking for it in the oceans."

The man shook his head. "The Foundation just doesn´t pay enough attention to the colonies," he said. "If we had been with OZ from the start, this wouldn´t have happened."

After a thoughtful moment, he added, "You´re sure it´s in the ocean?"

"It was pinned by an Aries as it plummeted into the atmosphere," Zechs answered.

"Yes, but that doesn´t mean it fell in," the man replied. "No matter, I´ll send you with an underwater force to investigate. Time is of the essence. We mustn´t provoke Romefellar."

"Yes, sir," Zechs replied as the other man walked out of the room.

The man walked down the hall and entered a room barred by a set of large wooden doors. He was greeted by many faces of political leaders. He gave a slight bow of respect before one of the leaders around the table spoke up.

"Colonel Treize, we are aware that your men lost three mobile suits as they tried to take down a fighter upon reentry," he announced.

Treize glanced at the man. "Is that a large problem, General Septum?" he questioned. "We have prevented the conspiracy of the space colonies. Isn´t that what is important?"

"You have wasted precious resources!" General Septum barked, slamming a fist down on the table.

"Are we still talking about mobile suits? Or does you statement actually include military personnel as well?" Treize retorted.

"Don´t play with me!" Septum replied angrily.

"Please, please!" another political leader stood up. "Be more careful next time, Colonel Treize."

Treize nodded. "Understood," he responded.

"Now, the meeting today is to discuss the prevention of the colonies forming an alliance."

~*~*~*~*~

Heero walked up to a large building, scanning the area quickly with his eyes. This was it, according to the map in his computer. He walked up to the entrance and found the office.

"I would like to register as a student," he said to the secretary behind the desk.

The woman looked up with a start. She was met by icy Prussian blue eyes that gave her chills. They were half hidden by the messy brown hair that fell into them. In addition, he had just addressed her in the most emotionless voice she´s ever heard. It was as though he was devoid of being able to feel at all.

Dumbly, she handed him a form to fill out, which he did in less than five minutes. Silently, he gave it back to her, and she quickly registered him as a student.

"Your tuition fee is-" she stopped when she chose to look at him as she spoke. "Um . . ."

"It´ll be paid later," he replied to her unasked question.

She nodded and signaled the other secretary to give him a uniform. "And show him to room 513," she added uneasily.

The other woman looked as uncomfortable as she did. But she nodded and turned to the boy in front of them. "If you´ll follow me," she stated.

~*~*~*~*~

A black mobile suit sent its scythe careening through another mobile suit before it propelled itself forward. Just as it reached the outskirts of the military base it was at, the entire base blew up into pieces.

A boy with his chestnut coloured hair tied in a braid and indigo eyes grinned from the cockpit of said mobile suit as he looked as his handiwork.

"This is Duo," he said into the transmission on his suit´s computer. "Primary mission complete. Now, should I play with the remaining Leos for awhile?"

~*~*~*~*~

In a spaceport in another part of the world, alarms ran off and the soldiers scrambled to get into position.

"What´s going on?" one of the soldiers shouted.

"We´re being attacked!" another answered as he tried to get into his mobile suit.

The two flew out of the base towards the enemy just as the base blew up into pieces.

"Over there!" the first soldier called out.

In front of them was another mobile suit, a red and white one, and it was rapidly shooting down the green Leos. In its cockpit, a young man with brown hair and bangs so long that it covered half of his face looked up at the remaining two Leos in front of him.

"Those who see a Gundam should not live to tell about it," he recited as his green eyes glinted. "Those are my orders."

The gatling gun was raised, and the remaining two Leos as well as their pilots perished with the base.

"The base was destroyed," the pilot of the Gundam announced. "The record is 1 . . . let´s say Trowa for now."

~*~*~*~*~

A troop of mobile suits walked through an Arabian desert. The sandstorm around them was slowly worsening.

"Are you sure this is the right area?" one soldier asked.

A thundering sound reached their ears, and they were greeted with another troop of mobile suits, obviously not their own. In the middle, one stood out. It was gray, black, and white, and carried a large pair of heat shotels.

"It´s a trap!" the leader yelled as they tried to retreat.

A blond haired boy sitting in the cockpit of the mobile suit in the middle opened a transmission between himself and the leader of the enemy troop. "Drop your weapons and surrender. I have no wish to hurt you," he commanded.

The face of the enemy leader tightened, and he opened fire. Within a short time, he had two scars courtesy of the heat shotels. As it blew up, the rest of his group attacked the remaining mobile suits.

"This is Quatre. The leader´s suit has been destroyed," he reported. "Why didn´t you surrender?"

~*~*~*~*~

In mainland China, a white, red, and blue mobile suit stood overlooking the flames from a military base.

"I´m Wufei, and I shall be the bringer of justice," a young man with black hair and eyes announced from the cockpit.

~*~*~*~*~

Zechs walked onto his airship and addressed the soldiers around him.

"The sea troops are taking such a long time!" one crew member complained aloud.

"Be patient," Zechs replied. "They´ll be here soon. Meanwhile, I think there´s something here that you´ll be interested in. This was taken from a spy plane before it was shot down."

He held up a picture of a mobile suit, and the soldiers gathered around.

"It looks like the one from this morning," one soldier commented.

Zechs nodded. "There has also been reports of three destroyed bases as well as an army that was lost in the desert," he added.

The soldiers around him stared in shock. "There´s five Gundams in all?!"

"It seems that way," Zechs replied. "It looks as though we are the only ones lucky enough to have seen a Gundam and are able to tell about it."

~*~*~*~*~

A group of girls wearing maroon and white school uniforms gathered around a schoolyard and chatted among themselves.

"Isn´t it such a shame that Miss Relena wouldn´t be here on the first day of school?" one asked.

"She just got home yesterday, that´s why," a second replied.

A third nodded. "I wish my father was wealthy and I could go to space."

All of a sudden, the chattering in the schoolyard stopped, and the girls turned to look at the entrance of the schoolyard. There stood Relena, her uniform crisp, her head held high. She smiled at the students around her. "Good morning, everyone," she greeted.

The other students smiled at her and followed her lead into the classroom. As she settled into her seat, she couldn´t help but wish there was something in her life. She didn´t know what she wanted, but she knew that something was missing. Her train of thoughts was broken by the sound of the teacher´s voice.

"Good morning, class," she said. "Today, we have a new student. Would you please introduce yourself?" She gestured to a boy beside her.

"Heero Yuy," he announced in complete monotone.

Relena looked into his icy eyes, and she felt a shiver go through her. This boy positively radiated an aura of danger, and she suddenly felt that she had to know him. Somehow, just upon seeing him for the first time, the void in her heart was calling out. She smiled kindly when he sat down beside her.

"Good morning, I´m Relena Darlian," she introduced herself.

To her surprise, the boy didn´t even look at her. He merely stared ahead of him at the teacher as the lesson began. Relena couldn´t help but feel hurt at his reaction, or lack thereof. Why was he so cold? She was curious, and intrigued. He appeared to be everything she wasn´t, and everything she wanted in her life. She didn´t even realize that she had spent the entire lesson pondering the mystery that was Heero Yuy until the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

Immediately, she was surrounded by her friends, all wanting to welcome her back.

"Miss Relena, who is going to your birthday party this year?" one girl asked enthusiastically.

"All of you," she answered, "and most of the other students at the school as well."

"What do you think about inviting the new boy?" another girl spoke up.

Relena´s face lit up. "That´s a great idea! We´ll welcome him to the school," she stated. "Do you know where he went?"

"I think one of the guys saw him go up to the roof," was the reply.

"Alright, then let´s go and invite him," Relena announced, standing up from her seat and leading a group of students to the roof.

~*~*~*~*~

_Mission, hack into the school computer,_ Heero thought as he ran through his list of things to do. He stared into the horizon, past the green forest of trees that surrounded the school. _So this is Earth-_

He was interrupted by the sound of clapping behind him. He slowly turned to see his entire class standing there. In the middle of the group stood the girl that had introduced herself as Relena Darlian.

"Hello," she greeted him with a smile, holding out a piece of paper to him. "I´m having a birthday party tomorrow night. I hope you can come."

Heero gave a precarious look at the piece of paper. He took it, and without a second thought, ripped it into shreds. Ignoring the look of shock and hurt on Relena´s face, as well as the ones of disbelief on the other students´, he walked away and down the stairs. 

_Usagi, do you know what will happen as a result of Operation Meteor? Can you still predict the future, the way you used to be able to?_

***********************************************************************

End of Episode 1.

CP´s AN: Please review and tell us what you thought, so we know whether it´ll be worth our while to keep posting. Thanks! ^_^ 


	2. Episode 2: The Meeting With Death

Wings of A Lost Moon by Comet~Princess and Tide

Disclaimer: *insert funky song here* We don´t own anything. If we did, we wouldn´t be writing this. Suing us will get you no money. Save yourself the time and trouble. ^_^

CP´s AN: Ta da! This has to be the fastest chapter I´ve written in awhile. Changes are starting to take place. Just read to the end of the chapter. ^_^ This, along with the new chapter to Silent Waltz is my Christmas present to you all. Thanks for being supportive of my work. Happy Holidays!

Kae: Half planned out, half making it up as we go. ^_^ We got some parts where we don´t know what to do, and some other where we have fifty different ideas that don´t mix. *sweatdrops* And if I pair Heero with Relena, I´ll give you my address and you can come beat me over the head. Please do it if I pair them up.

Angelight88: Kind of, but I´m going to try and make it as different as possible without altering the events themselves.

Special thanks to the GW Archive for their scripts. Like I said, we really don´t remember every line they say. Really, we don´t. Also to SilverRay-chan for pre-reading!

Enjoy! This chapter is my (CP´s) work.

***************************************************************

Episode 2 – The meeting with Death

***************************************************************

Heero walked into the fencing hall of the school the next day, slightly peeved. He had not been able to find a good time to leave the dorms the night before without attracting attention. And that meant that he had been unable to sneak out and search for Wing Gundam´s missing buster rifle, which he was still berating himself for dropping into the ocean.

In addition, because of the time difference between his current position on Earth and the L1 colony cluster, he hadn´t been able to contact Dr. J and Usagi either. At least not at a reasonable time.

This all added up to a bit of frustration for the 01 pilot. So, it was probably not his fencing partner´s best day, especially when the guys started ranting about Heero´s actions yesterday as they faced off with their fencing swords.

"I heard about you," the guy said. "Tearing up Relena´s invitation right in front of her eyes? That was very cruel of you, and as Relena´s friend, I disapprove of what you did."

Heero said nothing, merely guarded with his foil as the other boy charged forward. The match was really no challenge, given his training. After two more attempted strikes from the boy, Heero got bored. In one swift movement, he bent down and thrust the foil towards the boy, disarming him and jabbing the fencing sword into and through his helmet.

He looked at the boy through emotionless eyes. The boy stared back, fright showing in his eyes. The room was silent. No one dared to speak.

Finally, Heero let go of the foil, and his fencing partner fell backwards onto his butt, the practice weapon still in the helmet, close to his face.

"Then next time, tell me ahead of time so I can deny your invitation instead," Heero stated dryly as he turned and walked out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~

Near a naval base, the commander was looking at the results for the search of the missing Gundam. So far, they have had no luck, and he was frustrated. A mobile suit was large, but they still haven´t found any trace of it. Where could it be?

Suddenly, there was a beeping from the main control panel, catching his attention.

"Commander," one soldier called out. "Lieutenant Zechs would like to speak with you."

"What does Treize´s boy want?" the commander snapped, just as the vid-com showed a picture of the Lightning Count sitting in the centre of his own ship. The blond hair man raised an elegant eyebrow at the commander´s outburst.

"Good day, commander," Zechs greeted, ignoring the comment he overheard. "Having trouble?"

"None of your business!" the commander replied harshly.

"I see," Zechs stated. "To be honest with you, our undersea carrier is having a bit of engine trouble."

"I told them that it was a waste of money to build that piece of crap," the commander muttered under his breath, but Zechs caught it over the vid-com anyway.

"As a favour," the Lightning Count began, once again pretending the commander of the naval base said nothing at all, "could we repair our ship at your base? In return, you may use our one of a kind undersea mobile suits, the Cancer and the Pisces."

This time, it was the commander´s turn to raise an eyebrow. "You´re bribing me to not tell headquarters about your engine trouble?" he stated rather than asked.

"Do we have a deal?" Zechs replied calmly.

The commander nodded. "We have a deal. Come on abroad."

The link between the two ships was cut off and Zechs signaled the drivers of the undersea carrier to head towards the base.

"Lieutenant Zechs," one soldier spoke up, "what engine trouble are you talking about?"

"All it takes is a humble offer to get him to cooperate with us," Zechs explained. "We´ll take the treasure with us."

~*~*~*~*~

Usagi blinked at her surroundings, and sighed when she realized she was most likely in another vision. She looked around, and found herself standing in the middle of a war-torn field. She swallowed visibly as she looked around. There weren´t anything, except smoke and blackened ground. Suddenly, a gleam of green caught her eye, and she started walking in that direction.

As she approached, she realized that the green couldn´t have been plants. It wasn´t grass, or leaves, or anything of the sort. It was. . . the cockpit of Wing Gundam.

Usagi blinked again. Why was she being shown a vision of Wing? Was something going to happen to Heero? She noticed that the buster rifle was missing from Wing, and felt a cold fear surround her. Water gushed by her, but she didn´t get wet. A blurry picture of a building appeared in the reflection of the water. It looked like a base of some sort. Just then, a feeling of warmth dissipated the fear, like a blanket on a chilly winter night. She looked around, and gasped when four more mobile suits came into view.

The first was almost all black. The second was mostly red, which bits of white. The third was white, gray, and black, holding a shield of some sort. The last was coloured very similarly to Wing. It had, what Usagi could make out, a large stick strapped to its back, and claws.

As soon as she made all of that out, the vision started to blur. It was as though a fog had appeared, and Usagi could not longer see the five mobile suits.

When she woke up in her bed and staring at the familiar whiteness of the ceiling in her room, she was only left with one thought.

_Were those Gundams too?_

~*~*~*~*~

Heero quickly left the horseback riding ring on the horse he was assigned and rode around the school building. This was the perfect time. His class was near the dorms, and no one would even notice he was missing. There were too many people in the class.

He dropped the horse off near a tree, quickly tying the reins to a branch. Swiftly, he climbed up the tall tree and hopped into the building through a window. He smirked internally as he turned on his laptop and hacked into the school mainframe.

_Crappy security,_ he thought as he easily cracked all the passwords and brought up his records.

"Heero Yuy – tuition fees, cleared. Boarding expenses, cleared. Admission fees, cleared," he named off to himself in monotone. "Parents´ financial background, fine." He felt a cold fist clench his heart as he said that. Parents? What parents? His parents didn´t care where he was, who he was, what he was doing. Unconsciously, his hands clenched into a fist as he stared off into nothingness. He probably would have drawn blood from his own palm had his laptop not beeped at the moment. He closed off the school records and opened the message. It was a direct transmission.

"Hey Heero!" came the cheery voice of his only companion in life as her bright smile shone across the distance between the two pieces of technology.

"Good morning, Usagi," he replied, giving her a nod. She was unusually happy for this early in the morning, at least where she was, it was rather early in the morning.

"How´s everything coming along?" she asked, lowering her voice slightly.

"Fine," he replied curtly.

Usagi giggled softly. "You know you can´t lie to me," she chided him. "Want to know where the buster rifle is?" She grinned impishly.

Heero stared at her through the screen of his computer. "Vision?" he asked, only slightly surprised that she knew he was looking for the missing weapon.

She nodded thoughtfully. "It´ll be okay," she reassured him. "You´ll get it back."

"OZ is looking for it," Heero pointed out.

Usagi nodded. "But you´re not alone," she answered softly.

Heero frowned. "What do you mean?"

Usagi smiled. "You´ll find out soon," she replied. "Some things are better left untold, at least for now."

He was suddenly irritated. What did she mean, he wasn´t alone. He was always alone. He had to depend on himself for everything. Even Dr. J expected him to be independent, to do everything on his own. The only person who seemed to think he actually needed people around him was. . . .

Heero snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the clinking of claws from his computer. He looked back at the screen to find the old doctor studying him. He automatically went into soldier mode.

"Heero," Dr. J began, "I hope you´re doing well on Earth. Usagi tells me you are."

The pilot glanced at the back of the screen, where Usagi was shaking her head. It was obvious that she had said nothing about him dropping the buster rifle into the ocean. Heero nodded at the doctor, and the old man smiled sadistically as he continued, giving the 01 pilot his first mission on Earth.

~*~*~*~*~

Zechs watched the search for the Gundam take place through the vid-coms in his underwater vessel. So far, they had come up with nothing, and he was beginning to see the commander´s source of frustration, though he was not showing it externally.

As though the metal detectors on the vessel felt his frustration, they started to beep.

"Lieutenant Zechs, we have found metal responding at about 180 000 feet below us," reported one soldier.

Zechs nodded. "Alright then, launch the Cancer and the Pisces," he ordered.

No sooner was the command followed, a beeping came through on the main control panel.

"We have spotted Marine mobile suits behind us," the driver of the vessel said.

Zechs was about to swear at the absent commander of the naval base when he heard explosions behind him. "What´s that?" he questioned.

"The Marine mobile suits are being blown up," one soldier announced. "Should we do anything about the Cancer and Pisces?"

"No, let them go," Zechs decided. "Meanwhile, I want to know what´s going on here."

A large, dark, and shadowy figure suddenly loomed over one of the Pisces.

"Enemy attack!" the soldier announced. "It´s an unidentified mo-"

Before he could finish the transmission, his mobile suit was cut neatly in half by a glowing object that looked suspiciously liked a scythe. Seconds later, all the other Cancer and Pisces have exploded into bits as well.

Zechs frowned, observing the incredible power of this unidentified mobile suit. "Move the vessel out," he ordered. "I suspect there to be danger very soon."

Up in the naval base, the commander was furious. He knew that Lieutenant was untrustworthy. Immediately, he ordered the firing of all the missiles at the base, which created a giant smokescreen. The commander smirked at the smoke cleared, not realizing that Zechs had already left the area.

"No one could have survived that," he bragged. And blinked when he saw a large shadowy figure in front of the observation window of the base.

He couldn´t even let out a scream before the glowing beam slashed through the vital areas of the base, sending it into destruction.

From the cockpit of the mysterious suit, a boy with a braid smiled grimly. "Everyone who sees me dies," he recited.

Looking behind him, he realized that there was a metal object on the ocean floor. Curious, he approached it. It looked like a gun of some sort, and upon closer inspection, he grinned at the design. It appeared to be a beam weapon, advanced in technology.

"Was this what they were searching for?" he mumbled to himself. "Well, if OZ wants it, I´m not leaving it here."

He strapped it onto the back of his own suit, and took off in the direction he was assigned to go to.

~*~*~*~*~

Relena looked around the grand reception hall of her mansion. It was decorated with pink and white flowers. Lanterns hung everywhere and people were talking and laughing with each other. In other words, her birthday party was under way. She searched for a figure her heart longed to see, but not tousled brown hair met her eyes. No Prussian blue eyes appeared in front of her. She let out a soft sigh. She had hoped he would show up.

"Relena," came the voice of her father from the staircase.

She hurried over to where he stood with her mother, who was asking him whether he could stay longer for his daughter´s sake.

"It´s alright," Relena spoke up, interrupting their hushed conversation. Both looked up at her. "I understand, Father. Don´t worry about it. Take care."

She leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek, and spotted the pictures he held in a folder in front of him. Just then, the radio blared loudly through the room. "The Defense Department has announced that all five meteorites that have been expected to hit Earth have all burnt up in the atmosphere. In addition, the theory regarding a colony alliance turned out to be nothing but a false rumor."

Relena frowned slightly. For some reason, she thought that there was more than that.

~*~*~*~*~

A man with a black bushy moustache furrowed his brow at the piece of paper in front of him. The paper was very simple. It stated the young man´s name, age, gender, eye colour, hair colour. Nothing about job experience could be found.

"This tells me nothing!" he exclaimed at the brown haired boy in front of him, who answered with silence. The man glowered a little and glared at the paper, as though it would give him answers if he stared hard enough. It wasn´t until he heard the sound of purring that he realized that the boy he was talking to was now behind him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, and was struck speechless when he saw that the boy was petting the most ferocious lion in the circus. And the lion was purring as though the two were best friends.

"How? What? Huh?" the man managed to splutter.

"Animals are very straightforward," the boy answered quietly. "They never attack those who mean no harm."

The man continued to stare as the boy did the impossible. A young woman with light brown hair watched the boy. She smiled. He was strange, but she felt that he wasn´t strange in a bad way.

~*~*~*~*~

A blond haired boy stopped his reading when a butler walked into his tent with a kettle and a cup.

"Where should I put this, Master Quatre?" the butler asked.

"Anywhere´s fine," Quatre replied, giving the other man a smile.

The butler put the kettle on a desk near Quatre and poured some of its content into the cup. "So, how are you liking Earth?" he asked amicably.

"It´s. . .a very beautiful place," Quatre replied, picking up the cup. "I like it very much."

~*~*~*~*~

A Chinese boy with his hair pulled into a small ponytail handed a briefcase to two men standing outside a truck.

"Where do you want this stuff?" one man asked.

"Just leave it anywhere here," the second man answered.

The first man frowned. "Are you sure it´s a good idea to leave so much explosive with a boy this young?" he asked.

The second man shrugged. "We got our money. Don´t ask any questions," he replied, then turned to salute the boy.

The boy nodded, and the two men drove off, leaving him alone with the stuff he ordered.

~*~*~*~*~

Heero opened the door to his dorm room, and was greeted rather rudely by the sound of blaring rock music. His first instinct was to shoot whichever radio it was coming from. Then he realized that he roomed alone. And he didn´t turn on a radio before he left. So who was in his dorm? And was currently listening to music at a loud enough volume to blow his eardrums off.

He grunted to himself and made sure his gun was loaded. It was probably not OZ. They didn´t know who he was, and even if they did, they weren´t stupid enough to listen to loud music in his dorm room. Still, it never hurt to be safe. Tucking his gun into his waist band, he slowly crept around the dorm. His ears told him it was coming from the kitchen area. As he approached the suspected area, he caught a glimpse of a long braid. He blinked and stepped back. It couldn´t be. . .

Cautiously, he walked into the kitchen. Realizing that it was a stranger who was currently half dancing to the music and half cooking flambé on the stove, he wanted to smack himself. Of course she wouldn´t be here. And she didn´t have chestnut coloured hair either.

"Turn that down," he grunted aloud in monotone.

The other figure in the kitchen jumped a little and turned around. Heero could now see that it was a boy around his age. Contrary to himself though, this boy had indigo eyes that danced with mischief, reminding him briefly of Usagi.

"Hey there! Didn´t even hear you come in!" the other boy exclaimed. "You´re my roommate, right?"

Heero didn´t answer, merely glared at the radio murderously. His companion seemed to have gotten the hint. Either that, or he couldn´t hear himself either. He walked over and turned off the radio, sending the entire dorm into complete silence.

After a moment, Heero gave him a nod and left for the bedroom, anxious to send his newly completed mission´s data to Dr. J.

The boy in the kitchen turned off the stove and frowned slightly. "What´s with him?" he asked himself. With a shrug, he followed his roommate. Perhaps he could at least get the guy´s name. After all, his cover would be easily blown if he acted abnormally. And not knowing his roommate´s name would probably go under abnormal.

Heero quickly snapped his laptop shut when he heard the sound of the door opening. He whirled around in his chair and glared at the boy standing in the doorway.

"Hey! I just realized I didn´t introduce myself!" he started. "I´m Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie!"

"If you´re done now, then you can leave," Heero gritted out. His computer was still booting up, and he wanted to get rid of this guy.

"Oh come on! If we´re going to be roommates, then we have to get along, right?" Duo reasoned, walking over to Heero, and ignoring the impending aura of doom around the boy.

"No," Heero answered. "The only thing that has to be done is for you not to touch anything that belongs to me."

Duo was about to comply when he spotted a simple, silver picture frame on the desk. He picked it up and waved it in Heero´s face.

"She looks like a sweetheart!" he commented, pointing to the silver haired girl in the picture. "Is she your girlfriend?"

If Heero was annoyed before, now he was downright pissed off. He glared at Duo. "Give that back," he commanded in a deadly tone. He was never quite sure why he was so possessive of it. After hours of analyzing a few years back, he had come to two possible conclusions. One, Usagi was his childhood friend, and the only person he trusted other than himself, and perhaps Dr. J. The second reason was that the picture was the only personal belonging he really had. Even the laptop was given to him for mission purposes.

Duo shrugged. "Oh, relax," he said nonchalantly. "Is it such a problem that I´m looking at the picture?"

He stopped when he found himself staring into the barrel of a gun.

"Give it back," Heero repeated, continuing to glare at Duo. He hadn´t really wanted to use the gun, because it would give off the impression that he was not a normal student at the school. But this was the only way he knew how to resolve the current problem.

Duo gulped. Well, if he was abnormal, at least he wasn´t alone. He glanced at his roommate and slowly handed the picture back to him. Heero snatched it back and glared at him, lowering the gun slightly.

Duo took a couple of steps back. There was something up with this guy, and he needed to find out just what it was. _Obstacles must be eliminated,_ he recited to himself, remembering Professor G´s orders.

As soon as he saw the gun lower a little more and the safety being clicked on, Duo reached for his own gun. Being a Gundam pilot meant being prepared at all times. This movement was not missed by Heero, who immediately raised his gun again. 

Seconds later, the two boys were facing each other with their guns pointed and safeties off. Heero was glaring, but Duo wasn´t backing down this time.

*****************************************************************

End of Episode 2.

CP´s AN: *hums innocently* I didn´t do that on purpose. REVIEW and you shall find out what happens. ^_^ Happy Hanukkah, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year! See you all in 2002! 


End file.
